


The two of us

by Vanilena



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Reader has abilities, Relationship(s), Wanda kicks Pietro out of the apartment pretty often, You and Pietro live on the same apartment floor, pretty cute fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilena/pseuds/Vanilena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Pietro live on the same apartment floor. One day Pietro says he has to leave, without giving you a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The two of us

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun reading my things.

You got home from work around eight, much too late for your liking. But as you left the elevator with your head low and shoulders slouched, carrying a binder full of clients and numbers, you found your light silver haired neighbor, that you had crashed into earlier this morning as you rushed out of your apartment in a hurry to get to work, sitting against his door with his head leaning all the way back, exposing his long neck collarbone. You found yourself staring longer than necessary as you walked past him.

As you walked by you stopped short of him, smiling. "Hey, what are you doing out here? Wanda kick you out again?"

He shrugged lazily. "Yeah, but I kind of did deserve it this time."

You smile wider, eyes crinkling. "Oh yeah? What'd you do?"

He shakes his head lightly, giving you a sort of heart melting side grin. "You don't even want to know. Stupid sibling stuff."

You nod. "I definitely understand that. I've got two of them at home." You say.

You didn't know Wanda too well, but you knew Pietro a little.

There was a moment when both sort of look at the walls, glancing at one another every so often. "I'm tired, sorry. I'd invite you in but I don't want to be weird, and I only have the one bed anyway," you muttered. Words you hadn't meant to say out loud were spilling from your mouth. "I hope things go well with Wanda."

He gives you a small wave. "It's okay, I'm kind of tired too. And I'll be fine, she'll feel bad and then let me in sometime in the middle of the night. She always does."

"Shut. Up. Pete!" A frustrated voice sounds from inside the door, you assumed it was his sister.

You smile and suppress a laugh. "Okay, okay, why don't you come in for a minute. I always make tea when I get home from a long night at work, I'll make you some too."

He smiles and stands up, stretching his arms out. His abs peek from underneath his shirt as he stretches and you can't help but glance for only a second. "Tea actually sounds amazing right now, thank you."

You allow him in, frowning at the mess you made earlier this morning. "I'm sorry, I was so busy I forgot about the mess I made earlier-"

He interrupts, "I've told you before, I don't care about any mess. I understand you're totally busy."

You smile and roll your eyes. "Bothers me still."

He falls down onto your couch, legs hanging clear over. "Why? We're friends. Friends don't care about other friends messes. They help make the messes."

You laugh and pour water into the kettle onto the stove. "Friends, huh?" You snicker. "And you are way to big to sleep on that couch."

"Yes, friends. You come and hang out with Wanda and I all the time. And I'm sleeping here for the night whether you like it or not."

You prepare the tea and continue. "I do what neighbors do, and it isn't all the time it's like once a week I go and eat dinner with you guys. And do what you want, that couch is old and uncomfortable."

"See? We are friends. You're letting me sleep at your place."

You sigh and take a moment to go to your bedroom and change out of your work clothes and into your shorts and a baggy T-shirt.

You move into the living room, waiting for the kettle to boil. You push his feet over the edge of the couch and take that spot. He places his feet back on your lap, closing his eyes.

You take the quiet moment to look at him. His strong jawline, silver white hair, which you still find strange that it's natural, the outline of his stomach showing through his tight, black-

"You're staring, Leta."

You were reeled away from your thoughts in an instant. He was looking straight at you, a smile on his face.

"I was not," you denied.

"Yes you were."

"Maybe," you say. "I stare at a lot of people. Remember? I told you I used to be an artist. I drew a lot of people. Looking at features and shapes has become a habit."

He shakes his head and smiles. "It's okay, Leta. A lot of people think I'm attractive."

You give him a glare and a sideways smirk, and that's when the kettle sings. "Sure, Pete," you stand up. "Whatever you say."

You turned away quicker than you meant to. You allowed the blush you tried desperately to hide to rush to your cheeks. Your face contorted, you keep replaying that awful scene when he caught you looking. Yes he was attractive, very much so. But you weren't looking for anyone at the moment. You're neighbors anyway. What neighbors date each other?

You pour the tea in two mugs. But before you walked back in the living room you splashed cold water on your face to reduce the heated blush in your cheeks.

You found him curled up on his side, his back against the back of the couch, and his eyes closed. You couldn't help but think about how cute he looked when his face was so peaceful. You placed one of the mugs on the coffee table and grabbed a couple blankets and a pillow and set them beside them.

As you turned around you bumped your shin into the coffee table, causing a loud noise followed by the sound of your curses.

You hear a laugh from behind. "Are you alright? Sorry. Here let me see it."

"I didn't mean to alarm you," you turn around. "And I'm fine. It's not a big deal."

He sits up, taking your arm and reels you onto the couch, slightly against his legs. He takes the leg that's hurt and examines it.

It's a damn good thing I shaved yesterday.

He puts his finger on the spot you bumped it. "Yeah that'll bruise for sure."

"I'm gonna be fine, alright? There's nothing you can do about it anyway."

"Put some ice on it."

"Pietro, I'm fine."

"Please?" He asks, his eyes big and blue.

You roll your eyes and sigh. "Okay, whatever you say." You sigh, obviously annoyed.

You give him his mug and walk away into the kitchen, putting ice into a bag and wrapping a towel around it. You leave the door open to your room and lay on your bed, mumbling tired words to yourself as you got ready.

You place your hand over the bruise. This one should be easy to heal. Pale yellow whisps radiate from under your skin and around your hand, for some reason it always felt cold. When you remove your hand it seemed like you hadn't even bumped your leg in the first place.

You go back in the hallway to look at Pietro again, who's fast asleep with his body splayed all over the couch, one leg on the floor. You turn out the lights, eyelids as heavy as lead, and fall asleep on your own bed.

\- - -

You're woken up to the sound of pots and pans crashing to the floor.

Groaning, you roll out of bed to see what's going on, even though you already knew. "Pietro, why are you trying to ruin my apartment?" You groan as you walk in, rubbing the tired off your face.

He smiles at you. "I got hungry."

You give him a look. "So you tried stealing my food?"

"Not steal, I was going to make you some too."

"Whatever. Let's go get some coffee around the corner."

He gives you a teasing look, his lips pulled in a grin and his eyes shining, one eyebrow raised.

You shake your head. "Don't get too excited."

He laughs. "Alright, coffee sounds good. Let me see if Wanda unlocked the door so I can change."

You watched the silver haired man leave. You find yourself staring at the ground, grinning a little. He was pretty cute, dating him sure would be something.

Wait, you think, I do not have a lame crush on my neighbor. No way....

... Right?

\- - -

"Leta... Leta... Leta!"

You jump in your chair, "What?" You say loudly.

"Leta where are you? We're in a meeting, get with us."

"I'm so sorry, Rodney. I will."

You had been in this meeting for more than an hour already and you hadn't listened to a word. You'd stayed up too late last night because there'd become a hole in your ceiling directly above your TV during another storm. You had to ask Pietro to help you move your TV and with the water spilling all over the carpet.

\- - - - -

You started out knocking quietly, hoping it was just enough so they could hear. Fortunately it was and Wanda answered just a couple seconds after.

"Leta, come in," she offered and shut the door behind you. "It's two in the morning. Is there something wrong?"

You nod. "Yeah, sorry, I need help. The rain made a hole in my ceiling right above my TV. I just need help moving it."

"Okay, let me grab Pietro out of bed. He'll help."

Moments later you barely see the stomach of the silver haired man before he pulls his shirt over it. A light blush gradually makes its way across your face and you try your best to hide your lame grin.

Pietro yawns. "What's the deal?"

You tell Pietro what's up. He listens, nodding and rubbing his tired eyes the entire time. He follows you to his room and the first thing he does is try to save your TV.

"It has pretty bad water damage," he says once he's moved it away from the water. "I don't think it'll work after tomorrow."

You make a stressed face. "How else will I watch my shows then?"

He laughs and ruffles your hair. "Don't worry. That just give you more reason to hang out at our place." He smiles. "We can record your shows for you and watch them with Wanda and I."

A smile spreads across your sleepy face. "Thank you," you tell him. You tiredly blink into his eyes for a moment.

Footsteps sound down the hallway. "Hey guys? Can you hurry I want to get back to bed," Wanda says as she peeks her head inside. She smiles when she sees the two of you. "Hmm. Never mind take your time." And she walks away.

You turn to Pietro. "What does she mean?" You ask.

He waves his hand. "Nothing. I don't know."

"Okay, well what do we do about the hole then? And the carpet? I don't want mold."

Pietro shrugged. "I just say put a towel over it probably."

You pursed your lips. "Guess so," you say as you grab a towel from your fresh laundry and placing it over the puddle on the carpet. You look at Pietro, who looked away from you for a moment before returning his eyes. "Thank you. Goodnight, Pietro."

He smiled sleepily at you. "Goodnight, Leta." He says. "Let-a me know if you need anything else," he teases, nudging your ribs with his elbow.

You roll your eyes and point at your door. "Leave!" You yell and he laughs loudly, you chuckling along as your shut your door behind him. You grinned shamelessly and shook your head a little. What a goof.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: whywidow


End file.
